


Drag Me Down

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon Universe, Dry Humping, F/M, Forced Bonding, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Mutual Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rey Needs A Hug, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: Rey steals Kylo's mask after being interrogated and escapes. When Kylo decides to force bond with her while she gets a little curious with it, what happens?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 213





	Drag Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii friends! This is my first time writing canonverse so be warned it's not perfect also this is meant to be just pure smut so enjoy (even though it got a little soft I can't help it Ben and Rey just do it)! This one shot was inspired by [this beautifully smutty drawing](https://twitter.com/theriseofswolo/status/1258630089539047425) :) make sure to follow us on twitter (i'm @darthpeachy)!!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or by leaving kudos!
> 
> Also just a note: this takes place in a weird space in between TLJ and TRoS because they can force bond and everything.

Kylo left the interrogation room when one of the stormtroopers rushed in, said something to him in a hushed tone so that Rey couldn’t hear and signaled for Kylo to follow him out. But Kylo didn’t leave before sneaking one last glance at Rey restrained with a look of scorn across her eyes and her breath coming in heavy. 

She takes a look at her surroundings for a second to asses what she should do next. Now that Kylo’s out of the room. She can escape. It’ll be easy. Like the last time he captured her and interrogated her on Starkiller Base. He left his mask sitting in a pile of pale grey ashes next to her. She has to admit she’s scared of it. It’s intimidating. It’s menacing. It was the first thing she saw of him. But there’s also something about it that makes a warm feeling move its way down her belly and through her limbs. Or maybe its more about the man under it. She shakes her head and closes her eyes. This is the worst time to think about that. She needs to get out. 

There’s one stormtrooper that’s in the room with her but he pays her no mind. He has his back turned to her and is pacing quickly by the only door in the room with his blaster at the ready. 

“Hey!” Rey calls out. The stormtrooper turns and walks over to her. Rey tries to focus on the black slit in his mask where his eyes must be behind it. And just like last time, she convices the guard to let her out of the restraints, drop his blaster, and leave her with the door open. It’s easy. Kylo didn’t learn. 

She shakes out her wrists from where they were pinched and right as she’s about to run out of the room, her gaze focuses on the mask. It’s staring at her. She can hear the muffled and mechanical sound of Kylo’s voice when she looks at it. She can picture them in the forest on Takodana when she first met him. She was so scared but so curious. All because of that mask. And the man who wears it, a voice in her head says. 

In a split second decision, because who knows how soon Kylo would be back, Rey grabs the mask in a haste and breaks into a run down the hall. She doesn’t know where she’s going but she ducks into the first hanger bay that she finds. It’s empty which is good. She finds an abandoned freighter idling near the opening and runs towards it. Kylo’s helmet is heavy in her hands and she runs with it. How does he wear it? 

She gets in the freighter and takes off immediately. Almost like it was too easy to escape. She tries not to think about it as she puts in the coordinates of the Resistance base. She puts the freighter on autopilot once the coordinates are in and she’s jumped into hyperspace. Sitting with the mask in her lap, she brushes her fingers over the cold outer exterior. Just looking at it runs a chill down her back and into the bottoms of her feet. She traces the silver lines that are around where his eyes would be.

Putting it over her head, Rey puts it on and it smells like him. The inside of the helmet smells like the deep and rich leather of his gloves that touches the mask when he takes it off or puts it on. She thinks about his gloves. And what they felt like when they were wrapped around her wrist as he put her in the restraints in that cell to begin with. They were warm from the warmth of his hands. His long fingers were gentle on her. More gentle than she expected. Then he took off that helmet after he had her restrained and put it on that pedestal of ashes. Her breath got stuck in her throat when he took his mask off like the first time she saw his face. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting to be under the silver lines. Not him. Not a human male face with dark hair and eyes that found a way deep inside of her wanting to know her and who she was. 

She sits with the helmet on her head for a bit. Closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. She hates that it’s doing something to her. She feels that warmth pooling again in her belly and making its way down further and she immediately takes the mask off breathing in the recycled air of the freighter. She still has hours until she reaches the system where the Resistance is. She knows she shouldn’t rest when she’s piloting a ship alone but she can’t help it. She used up most of her energy putting up walls when Kylo was trying to get through her head before. And before that, she couldn’t remember the last time she’d actually slept. She could close her eyes for a moment. Just a moment would be fine. The ship would let her know when it got to the system. 

~

Rey woke up what must’ve been hours later to alarms on the dashboard blaring. She didn’t realize she’d fallen asleep holding his mask. Cradling it like the little pilot doll she had made back on Jakku. The metal is cold against her skin but made her feel warm in a way she hasn’t felt before. She hasn’t let the mask go the entire time she’s had it since she’s stolen it. She keeps it in her hand as she checks the controls and sees that she needs to refuel. Thankfully, by some unknown way in the force, she’s close to a station she can stop at. 

While the ship refuels, she finds herself sitting at an empty bar nursing what is probably her third drink. She left his mask on the ship. Tucked away in a compartment so that whoever was refueling the ship wouldn’t see it. She gulps the rest down and walks back. 

The air inside the ship is warm. She starts to unwrap her armbands to cool herself down. Then her wrap that’s around her top. Everything comes off until she’s sitting there in her underclothes. It’s the liquor, she tells herself. It’s making her skin too warm. She finds the bunk and decides to lie down for a second not before remembering to grab Kylo’s helmet. It’s an interesting attachment she has to it. She wouldn’t admit it to anyone. Especially Kylo. 

She lays in the bunk still with sweat running down her forehead and down her underclothes. She looks around like there’s anyone that would walk in, she knew she locked the freighters hatches, and takes them off quickly in a haste. She sits up on the bunk and holds his mask against her now naked and bare chest. She closes her eyes, throws her head back, and lets out a loud sigh of relief. The coldness she’s been seeking is in the mask. She needs to feel it everywhere. It’s like she’s burning up without it. Her nipples go hard at the contact. 

Opening her eyes, she looks down at the mask in her hands and cocks her head. Biting her lip, she has an idea. An idea that she’d be mortified in anyone knew about but she gets wetter by the second thinking about. Like when she thinks about Kylo’s gloves and his voice. That voice. So soft. So gentle. She thinks about him saying her name in a close whisper like when she was being interrogated. She knew he wasn’t actually going to hurt her. She could feel how bad he felt for restraining her in that cell. There was also something else that Rey couldn’t figure out in his force signature in the cell. Another feeling. A feeling she couldn’t understand in the moment there but she can feel it now. She feels the same way right now. She’s thinking about him. She’s turned on for him. 

Now she’s placed the mask on the ground at her feet and sits on it. She doesn’t move for a moment. She just sits there with the coolness of the metal on her warm and wet pussy. She groans when she sits on it. This is the best feeling. She slowly starts to rock back and forth. Her slick making the mask shine. Her eyes are closed again and her hands are feeling their way up her body. Holding her breasts in each of her hands. Grabbing and pulling onto her sensitive nipples. Moaning each time. She’s never felt this good before. All the times she’s gotten herself off while she was alone never felt like this. 

Placing one hand on the metal ground of the ship, the other moves further down her body until it’s on her clit. She’s so sensitive and she softly rubs the small nub. Her breath hitches and she lets out deep groans and moans, hitting the right spot where she needs to touch herself. She catches a brief hint of Kylo’s scent. It’s not leather this time but fire. Like a campfire she’d smell on the Resistance base. That’s when the ship goes silent. The low hums of the mechanics cease.

He’s standing in the doorway near the bunk. She moves her hands to cover herself. Barely being able to. He has a smirk on his face. Not a friendly one. He’s hungry for something. He wants something. 

She knows he’s not really here. It’s their force bond always coming into play at the worst times. She thinks briefly about that time when she was on Ahch-To and their force bond decided to happen when he was changing. His chest was bare. She tried not to look but she couldn’t help it. Not really. The scar she had given him extended down over his chest. She felt a rush of pleasure at that. That she had done that to him. He was vulnerable then. Now it was her turn and she was completely bare in front of him. And even though she knows he’s not really here, she can still feel him over the bond. It’s what she felt from him in the interrogation room but stronger now mixed with her own feeling. He wants her. He feels the same feelings she is. She looks down and can see him slightly straining against his pants from just seeing her like this.

“So that’s where it went,” he said with a little laugh. She looked down to his mask between her thighs. She forgot it was there for a brief second. Blood rushes to her cheeks and chest out of embarrassment. 

He takes slow steps over to her. She still hasn’t moved. She sits and blinks up at him as he moves closer and crouches down next to her. He nods his head and that’s all she needs to keep going. She moves slowly. Keeping eye contact with him as he removes his belt and pants, moving his hand into his pants to pull out his cock. Rey is almost sent over the edge when he does that. He starts pumping himself, running his hand in a motion over himself that matches her speed. 

It makes her jump when he moves one hand over to her to replace hers on her clit. She didn’t notice he’d taken his gloves off and so flesh met flesh and it felt like she was on fire. She followed his lead and moved her hand to replace his over him, starting at the pace he was then slowly gaining momentum as she felt his breathing become more ragged and labored. Hers as well.  
“Is that why you stole my mask,” he said in between breaths, “so that you could be a dirty girl and rub yourself all over it.”

“Ben,” she breaths. It’s all she’s able to say with her head thrown back and off to the side, resting on his shoulder. He’s close. She can feel it through the bond. He can feel her too. She’s almost there. 

“Be a good dirty girl and come for me,” He’s whispering now. “My good dirty girl.”

“Come with me, Ben, come to me.” The last part of what she says is barely audible but it’s enough to make him come hard with her following. She can feel him hot and wet in her hand and when he’s done and coming down from his high, she takes her hand and puts it in her mouth. He does the same and they linger there with each others cum dribbling down their chins. 

His mask is soaked now from her but it’s still cool and hard against her incredibly sensitive clit as she rides her orgasm to its end. He’s the one who breaks the silence, “Don’t go anywhere. I’m coming to you,” and with that he’s gone and she wonders if it was all just a really, really good dream. 

~

Rey wakes up abruptly, sitting up in the bunk. He’s here. She can feel him. His force signature is needy. It matches hers. She’s already aching as she moves to unlock the hatch door of the ship. When the door hisses open, he standing there with his legs parted, his usual black clothes blowing with the slight breeze outside. He looks frantic and desperate. He flew here as fast as he could. To get to her, she reminds herself and the ache below her waist gets worse. 

She didn’t realize she’s already naked. She fell asleep in the bunk thinking about him. Thinking about what he would do when he got to her here. And now she gets to find out. 

He stalks into the ship, the door closing behind him. And then they’re alone. But they’re together. She pinches her thigh quickly to tell herself this isn’t their force bond. That he’s actually here. He confirms it for her by cupping her face in his hands and moving her head to look up at him. His eyes are dark but steady and filled with determination. They move around her face and land on her lips that are parted with a gasp. He knows what he wants and he’s going to go after it. She’s going to let him. 

All of a sudden his lips are on hers and he starts out gentle like he was with her wrists in the restraints but then once they’ve lingered with their lips together, he changes it so he starts to completely ravage her. His mouth is wet and makes hers wet. He bites her lip and she moans into it. Her hands find their way into his hair, grabbing fistfuls and holding them at a tight grip making him match her moans. 

She pulls back when she remembers she’s the only one naked here. It’s not fair. The game they’re playing isn’t fair. He looks at her with slight confusion when she breaks their heated kiss but now it’s her turn to have her eyes set and filled with determination. She starts to take off his jacket and shirt, pulling them down his arms slowly until his chest is bare. She lays her hands flat on his chest like she wished she could’ve done when she saw him on Ahch-To. He’s all muscle. She traces her finger on the scar and looks up at him. 

“This is mine,” she whispers. 

“Always been yours,” he whispers back and her hands move to slide his pants down his legs along with his underclothes and he’s already ready for her. His cock is red at the tip and leaking. Wrapping one of her small hands around it, he closes his eyes and breathes her name. Then she moves him into her mouth using her tongue to lick up the head of him and he hums in pleasure. She moves him slowly in and out of her mouth, gaping up at him with eyes wide and a rumble in her throat seeing him so satisfied. “Rey,” he says as his hips start to jerk slightly. When she can feel him through the bond start to slowly inch closer, she stops and starts to kiss up his chest and neck and back to his mouth.

“I need you inside me, Ben.” He doesn’t object. Instead he responds by grabbing Rey by the waist and pulling her onto the bunk on her back and in one, almost too slow motion, he positions himself at her entrance. He moves the tip through her wetness just on the edge, getting her ready for the length of him. She groans for him. She needs him. Now. She takes matters into her own hands and grabs his cock and moves it into her, arching her back as fills her. 

She’s never felt this full before. This whole. She wonders if he feels the same as she looks up at him. His eyes are glassy and hazy. Her fingers have never done justice and she thinks they never will again after she’s felt him inside of her. She feels complete and content. Like nothing in the whole galaxy is wrong. It’s just them. In this moment. With each other. They’re all that matters. Them and their bodies. 

“Rey,” “Ben,” they sing each others names at the same time through labored and heightened breaths. He’s driving into her at the most perfect speed. He’s hitting everywhere she needs him to. There’s just one thing more thing she needs. And like he’s read her mind, or felt it through the bond, he moves his hand to her clit to moving his calloused fingers on her nerves adding that extra bit of friction and she can feel it, she’s close. 

“Please,” she’s begging now. 

“I flew across the galaxy to see you come again. I need to hear that sound you make when you come again but in person. Come for me, Rey. Be a good girl.” He’s close too and she brings his face down to her to kiss him deeply. She snakes her head around to her his ear, moving his dark hair out of the way and whispers into him, “Fill me up, Ben. I need you to fill me.”

And when she says those words she can feel herself start to tip over and fall of the cliff. Her orgasm rings through her and she sees a rainbow behind her eyes that burns red like his lightsaber. She can feel her walls contract around him and it sends him over as she starts to come down. She kisses his neck and the edge of his sharp jawline as he comes inside of her. She feels warm inside. Even more full than she felt before. 

He’s breathing hot on her neck. Labored breaths come in and out and match hers as they collect themselves. Neither of them want to break the connection but he slides himself out of her when he starts to grow soft. She can feel his come start to leak out of her and she instinctually closes her legs together. 

He lays on his side next to her, running his fingers along her stomach, tracing her abs and underneath her breasts. He moves his fingers to her neck and jaw, tracing her lips as she looks at him with a look of serenity. 

“You know I’ve wanted to do this to you ever since I first saw you on Takodana. You’ve piqued my interest ever since then. I couldn’t seem to get you out of my head. You take up all my thoughts.” He says. 

She thinks about their first meeting in the woods. She thinks about his mask and how intimidating it was. She moves her hands now up to his face to trace the curve of his nose down to his plush pink lips that are even more swollen than natural from kissing her. She likes him better without the mask. She can see him.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you either,” she replies. It’s true. Whether it’s the bond or not. He’s all her thoughts are about. Either beating him in combat or the dreams she’s had at nights on the Resistance base camp about what it would feel like to have him hovering over her with his hair ticking her face and his arms caging her in. Now she knows. And she doesn’t want to go back to not knowing. 

If this is a really good dream, part of Rey doesn’t want to wake up from it. She’d rather float in this state of bliss with him for as long as she can. And through the bond she can feel Ben agree with her. He doesn’t want to move. He doesn’t want to think about the war or anything. They’re just Rey and Ben here.


End file.
